Rose & Dimitri
by VA.PARAMANCE.ADDiCT
Summary: What would of happened if dimitri didn't get awakened? What if he was just in a coma? would him and rose be together? My first fanfic. sori ppl Not used 2 summariez. might have some lemons coming up...
1. prolouge

**Dimitri was never turned. The blond strigoi (Nathan) put Dimitri into a concussion after slamming him into the cave wall. The cave collapsed, but before it would kill him, Rose pulled him out of the way and saved his life. What happens next takes place about 2 weeks later...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy or any characters. They belong to the awesome and talented Richelle **

**Mead**

"Rose!"

I turned to see Lissa running towards me.

"Rose!" she yelled

"Yes, slow down Liss. Why did you run down the hall like a mental patient?" I asked her as she was, while she was gasping for air.

"I was at the infirmary working on healing, and then Dr. Olendzki told me that Guardian Belikov started to wake up.

I just stared in shock and in my mind I wanted to run to him as fast as I could, but knew I couldn't. It would give our relationship away.

"I'll go over right now to see how he's doing," I told Lissa.

"Okay, I'll come over later with Christian and Adrian to see how he's doing," she said.

I speed walked over to the infirmary. I then went to the adim's desk.

"Belikov, Dimitri," I told her.

"Sign your name here, then you can go in," she told me, giving me a clipboard. I signed it and then went in. I walked over to his curtain **(the beds are separated from each other)**

Through the whole thing I was just thinking," OMG!What am I going to say?!"

"Come in" I heard a voice say.

I was a little confused about the sound of that voice, so I hesitated; a moment later I moved the curtain aside and stepped in the "room".

"Rose, what a nice surprise," said Dr. Olendzki.

"I heard Guardian Belikov was about to wake up," I informed her.

"The pain meds were wearing off a little while ago. He should be coming around anytime now," she said.

"Great"

"Yes, he'll be awake soon enough. Do you mind staying with him? I have a lot of patients to check on. Lots of check-ups since last week. I'm exhausted."

"I know, having to help everyone trying to recover. It's taking its toll on Lissa. I feel it with her," I told her.

"Of course. Thank you Rose," she thanked me.

"No problem. Go ahead and I'll just wait for him to wake up," I said to her.

Just then a nurse came in and spoke to Dr. Olendzki. "Dr. we really need your help on a patient immediately," she said frantically.

"I'll be right there," she turned to me," thanks again Rose."

"Anytime," I told her. I smiled at her, but she was already gone.

Then I went to the chair next to Dimitri's bed and sat in it just watching him, waiting for him to wake up. Yeah, just kinda waiting for your secret lover to wake up from a concussion. Yeah, no pressure at all. No reason to freak out all at…….


	2. Waking up

Finally about 5 minutes later he was starting to gain consciousness. I stood up and sat on the covers of the bed waiting for him to be awake enough to see me. I swear that I was about to scream from how happy I was that my Dimitri was waking up. After another 3 strangely long minutes, he finally realized I was there.

"Roza," he murmured adoringly.

"Dimitri," I said lovingly, smiling at him.

We just stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever, until he finally realized something.

"Roza, why am I in the infirmary? What happened?" he asked me.

"You remember the battle right?" I asked him uncertainly.

He nodded and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well… what exactly do you remember?" I asked him.

"I remember that I was trying to save Eddie from being bit and then…," he said to me as if he was somewhere else.

"The blonde strigoi you were fighting slammed into you and you slammed into a tree… breaking it in half," I informed him," I was so worried Dimitri. I killed that strigoi before you slammed into the tree. I thought you were dying. That there was no way to save you…,"I couldn't finish, I turned away so he couldn't see my tears.

"How long ago was the fight, Roza?" he asked me.

"A little more than a week ago," I whispered, not even knowing what I was feeling.

"Roza," he said, reaching for me.

"Don't, you need to rest, baby," I told him trying to make him lie back down and relax.

"Roza, I'm fine now," he said.

"No, you still need to rest. You were just in a coma for god's sake," I said.

He looked at me.

… "What?" I asked him.

"Roza, just calm down," he said," I've never seen you so… emotional before."

"I just love you so much," I told him grinning through my tears.

"I love you too Roza. Just calm down sweetheart," he said.

He pulled me into his arms and calmed me down with his lips. He calmed me down pretty quickly considering how long we were making out.

"Roza," he moaned when I began to kiss his neck.

"Yes?" I whispered against his neck, secretly laughing. I was gonna have him _beg_ for me if he really wanted me.

"God I want you…so badly, love," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled. "Do you really want me?" I asked him as I rolled on top of him.

"YES! I need you! Right now!" he whispered franticly as he started to grind against me.

I groaned and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back immediately and jus as I felt his tongue I pulled away and started to walk away from him.

He wasn't having that happen apparently, he pulled me to him quickly that I tripped and almost fell. He caught me and pulled me in his arms and kissed me with a passion that… I don't even think that words can describe this feeling.

"Dimitri, baby," I said as I tried to pull away from the kiss," we are still in the infirmary, babe. We'll have time later. I promise."

He ended the kiss and pulled back." As long as we get some alone time and _soon_, love."

"Oh, we_ will_, babe. Or so help me if I don't get my way… well you know what happens I if don't get my way," I smiled at him.

"Come on. Let me get up. Dr. Olendzki will be coming soon to check up on you. She left me in charge of you until she gets back," I said to him.

Just on cue Dr. Olendzki came in.

"Oh, Guardian Belikov, you're finally awake. How do you feel?" she asked

"I feel good. A little tired, but otherwise than that I feel just fine," he answered.

"Good. I don't think that there's anything else to do for you do to except rest," she said," you'll be taking some time off, so you might as well take some pain medications for your head as well. You hit your head pretty hard; it was a good thing that Rose saved you."

"Yes. I'm very thankful for that," he said as he looked into my eyes and I saw something in his eyes that made me want to kiss him right here in front of everybody.

"I was just lucky that I was able to pull you out of the way before you were crushed," I said.

There was a sorta uncomfortable silence after that.

"Well Guardian Belikov, it looks like you can move back into your room. _BUT_ you'll have to take it easy for the next few weeks," she turned to me and said," Rose, do you mind taking care of him? I don't think there's anyone else that has the time to do it becides you."

"Umm… Sure. I guess. I'll do it," I pretended to say uncertainly.

"Thank you Rose. Just make sure he takes it easy okay?"

"Sure. I'll do anything I can do to help," I answered.

We soon got Dimitri in a wheel chair and to his room. They set him on his bed as was ordered to rest. Before they left us Stan made a joke to Dimitri about having his own little "maid". I punched him and asked him what he said. He said nothing and then left. That left me and Dimitri alone for a while.

Ok, now this is going to be interesting…


	3. AN sorri i hate them 2 but itz yaaaa

**Heyy ppl! Itz SHADDOWKISSED16! Imm sorri I havent updated in a while becuz I had 2 write an entire NOVEL for school! Imm done with it now so imm jsu going to apologize for the delay. I will have the next chapter posted this weekend imm pretty sure. And that imm going 2 start another sorty that came 2 me in the weirdest place ever… anyway thanx 4 da support and reading my story! I relly appreciate it and I wana give out a shoutout 2 mah friend Nicole and mah softball lover! IFLY MOMO!! :D I heka miss u n u betrr get me a lollipop! Plzplzplzplzplz! .. anyway thanx n ill post it soon! :D peaceout pplz! :D message me if u have any suggustionz plz! Imm happy 2 take dem :D**


	4. A Night with Dimitri

**Just wanna thank everyone that reviewed! Thanx for the support. I might make another story of another "possibility" of what would have happened that I already wrote. Please people let me know if you think I should. I really need to know. Thanx again for your awesome support! **

_Ok, now this is going to be interesting…_

We were left in his room alone. Inside I was sorta freaking out._ What the HELL am I going to do? Do I know what to do? We haven't even really talked since the cabin. WTH am I going to do? Just start stripping for him or something?_

"So…. What do want to do? Watch tv or something?" I asked him.

"I had something else on my mind actually," he winked at me.

I giggled. "How about we get your something to eat first? If I'm hungry you probably are since you were asleep for a week. What do you want to eat?" I asked him.

"Anything, as long as we get our alone time," he said looking at my breasts.

"I told you we will get to that, you horny man," I told him crossing my arms over my breasts.

"It's not my fault you're too tempting, love," he said seductively.

I giggled. "Come on Dimitri. Anything you want to eat. Unfortunately I'm the only thing on the dessert menu," I gave him my man-eating smile.

He smiled. "Okay, fine…" He thought for a moment. "Okay, how about some pizza."

"Okay, I'll get you some, any in particular for you babe?" I gave him a teasing smile.

"Round Table and a kiss would be nice," he said grinning.

"No problem," I said giving him a peck.

"I was hoping for a little something more actually babe," he said a little disappointed.

"After you eat… maybe," I told him.

He just sighed after that.

"I'll be back soon. I'm going to go get your pizza. What kind do you want anyway?" I asked him

"Pepperoni will be fine," he said smiling. He knows how much I love pepperoni.

"Okay, anything you want. If you need me just text me, alright?" I said

"Yes. I'll be fine, love. Just hurry back to me," he said.

"Always," I said before walking out the door.

After getting the pizza 20 minutes later, I walked back to my man's room with the pizza in my arms. Instead of going straight there I went to my room to get something for later tonight. I had a feeling that I wasn't coming back to get it later. I was going to feed it to him and was going to tempt him. _Oh, he's gunna be hungry alright. Let's see if he wants to get lucky tonight._

I walked into the room and saw him watching TV with a disinterested expression. As soon as I came in his face brightened up and smiled one of those rare smiles that made my day.

"Your back," he said smiling.

"Yup and I got the pizza, hope your hungry," I said closing the door.

"You wouldn't believe," he murmured. I didn't know if he said it to me so I just brought him the pizza. I set it on the bed and opened it.

"Open your mouth," I said to him, holding a piece of pizza smiling.

He obeyed and I fed it to him. His eyes widened as I got on his lap. He seemed very pleased that I had my legs wrapped around his waist. I fed him a several more pieces '12 FREAKIN PIECES! WTH! AND I THOUGH I ATE A LOT! DAMN!' I thought

A piece of pepperoni fell down; I caught it and put half of it in my mouth. I leaned in and he grabbed the other half with his teeth and kissed me at the same time.

"Now, that was a good dinner," I said.

"Yes it was. Now what did you say about dessert?" he asked me with a seductive smile.

"How about you let me get changed first? You'll like what I've brought for tonight," I said getting off him.

I walked to the bag I hid when I brought in the room when I carried the pizza.

I went into the bathroom to change into a _very small_ bra and panties. And when I say _small_ I mean barely covers _anything_. This was going to be interesting all right.

"Dimitri, babe! Are you ready?" I called through the door seductively.

"I've been waiting for 10 minutes already. Yes I'm ready," he said annoyed.

"I guess you don't want me in Victoria's Secret then. It's okay, I'll just put my clothes back on," I said like I didn't care.

The next thing I heard is pounding on the door and Dimitri saying," Don't you dare Rose! Get your sexy ass out here now!"

"Make me!" I screamed through the door.

"Only because you forced me Roza. Don't blame me for my need for you," he said.

"Sure, sure! You're all talk Dimitri! Come on and show me how big boys do it!" I giggled.

He somehow, and he really must be a badass to do this, smashed the door open and got inside.

I stared at him in amazement and couldn't believe he just knocked down a door to get to me.

"I've told you before to not underestimate my abilities Roza," he smirked.

"You didn't have to ruin the door though…," I told him examining the door. He actually ripped off the hinges of the door… I couldn't believe that.

I sighed," Do you think anyone heard that?"

"If they did they'll just have to wait till I get my Roza…" he said with lust in his eyes.

"Then come on and get me! You've had your chance for a while and you haven't done anything!" I said as I ran to the bed.

"Roza! Dammit! That's it!" he said playfully as he jumped on me. He pinned me in the bed and started to kiss me everywhere he could. I don't know why but I couldn't stop giggling. I was like a freaking kinder gardener.

"Is my Roza giggling? Mmmmm" he said against me neck.

I groaned."Dimitri! Mmmmmm! God I love you!"

He decided we weren't going as fast as his need was, so he took off my shirt. I swear I never felt anything better in my life than have his hands touch my skin in such a loving, I-NEED-YOU-RITE-NOW-babe way. I swear he actually made my body feel heaven bound. I never thought that that feeling was possible until now. 'I will never get tired of doing this with him' I thought.

He had just about all of our clothes off except my panties. "Roza," He whispered.

"Yes Dimka?" I giggled.

"Please love, please" he begged me.

"What do you want babe? Say it," I whispered in his ear seductively.

"Please! Let me make love to you, love! I know you want to sweetheart," he said as he squeezed my breasts in his hands.

I groaned and then decided that he needed to earn what he wanted. "No," I whispered into his ear.

I knew that was going to drive him insane… and (not surprisingly) he growled and tore my clothes off of my body…

I had to admit that I loved every second of it. Just the feel of his skin on mine was overwhelming. He was so amazing, so skillful; he would take forever just to kiss one place on my body. It felt amazing, like no other feeling I had before I felt this. This was getting better by the second; I could tell that he was going to do it quickly.

"O Dimitri! Yes babe!" I moaned against his shoulder.

He picked me up; I had my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed. He put me down on the bed's edge and he pushed my legs open and thrust into me.

I gasped at the instant pleasure-pain. He picked me up again and fell on me as we hit the bed. It felt so damn good as he fell on me. As he thrusted into me the pleasure started to take over me and the pain faded as he lovingly grinded against me. I soon felt my orgasm coming. I screamed his name and turned us over. I rode him like no tomorrow. He moaned so loud that, soon after I felt like in total ecstasy. My body went limp. Dimitri turned us around so that he was on top. He kept thrusting in and out of my limp body. I knew he could feel that I was having an orgasm because I felt every stoke of him inside of me. After what seemed like an eternity, he fell limp on me as I felt him explode inside me. He turned us sideways and held me in his arms as he came out of me. I soon fell asleep in his arms as he sang to me in Russian. The last thing I heard before I fell into a darkness was," I love you my Roza. Always and forever. And with that I fell into the most peacefullest sleep I ever had


End file.
